Mahado (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World }} Priest Mahado is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Mahado, known as Mahad in the English anime. Biography Mahado became a High Priest serving Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, and wielder of the Millennium Ring. When Mahado first acquired the Millennium Ring, it possessed a dark power, which he believed it had gotten by absorbing the evil of the last priest who wore it. He used his own power to suppress the evil powers of the ring, for the safety of everyone else. Due to the magic, he invested in this, his powers otherwise appeared significantly weaker, including the strength of his spirit ka, the Magus of Illusions. Mahado told the Pharaoh of the Kul Elna massacre. When the Pharaoh died, Atem became pharaoh. Mahado was in charge of guarding the royal tombs in the Valley of the Kings. Following the trial of a graverobber, Seto noted the recent influx of tomb defilement and scolded Mahado for failing in his duties. Mahado apologized, but in mitigation claimed the auguries, he received from the Millennium Ring had been very erratic lately and with the vast increase of ka nesting in people's souls, he could not detect every sinner and evil intention. He then requested Atem's permission to enlist more troops to strengthen his guard. 's evil.]] When Bakura, King of Thieves entered the pharaoh's palace, the Millennium Ring began to react wildly, notifying Mahado of the presence of a great shadow power. Mahado took part in the ensuing battle with Bakura and summoned, the Magus of Illusion. When Atem was vulnerable to Bakura's Diabound, Mahado prepared to protect him with the Magus of Illusion, but Seto lacked confidence in its power and summoned Battle Ox. Battle Ox created an opening, which Seto instructed Mahado to use to attack. He got the Magus of Illusion cast the "Curse of Illusions", restraining Diabound. Despite this the High Priests still struggled to fight Diabound and were ordered by Atem to step down. Mahado then witnessed the revelation of Atem, as the chosen pharaoh, capable of wielding the three hidden gods, as he summoned Obelisk, forcing Bakura to retreat. In preparation from further attacks from Bakura, the High Priests took part in mock ka battles to strengthen themselves. In one battle, Mahado was teamed with Isis and Kalim and they faced Akhenaden, Seto and Shada. Mahado summoned the Magus of Illusion and tried to use its "Curse of Illusion" on Seto's Duos, but Akhenaden summoned Dark Ushebti, which became the target of the spell. Mahado's team was ultimately defeated by Duos, which Seto strengthened through the sacrifice of his teammates' ka. After the battle, Seto criticized Mahado for having such a weak ka and called it unfit to guard the pharaoh's tomb. Security was tightened at Akhenamkhanen's tomb and Mahado arranged to use himself as part of a new trap for Bakura, willing to give his life because Atem had forgiven him. Without disclosing the details, he assured Atem and Siamun Muran that the tomb now had a trap that would stop any thief. Seto was not fully convinced and suggested that Mahado be stripped of his priesthood should the tomb got robbed again. Atem then asked that Mahado not to be blinded by guilt and just focus on fulfilling his duties. Simon was suspicious that Mahado intended to face Bakura himself and confronted him afterwards, advising against this, since he believed Mahado's ka to be too weak. Mahado questioned Siamun on the capabilities of ka being enhanced by the strength of their hosts' heart and argued that his devotion to the pharaoh would strengthen his ka. Mahado guarded the inside of the tomb, while his troops were stationed outside. Before entering the tomb, he sensed Bakura's presence with the Millennium Ring. Bakura quickly dispatched the soldiers at the entrance and walked inside, where Mahado confronted him on a bridge. Outside Mahado's men blocked the entrance with a boulder and erected a stone slab. If Mahado were to die fighting, his soul would take form on the tablet. If that happened before the third sunrise, they were to leave the tomb sealed forever. Bakura was aware that a trap had been set, but followed though as he hoped to take the Millennium Ring from Mahado. Bakura summoned Diabound, which had grown since their previous battle. With no fear of bystanders being harmed, Mahado refocused his powers from suppressing the evil of the Millennium Ring to strengthening his ka. So the Magus of Illusions was significantly more powerful than their last battle. During the fight, Mahado sacrificed himself to fuse his ka and ba together to form "Dark Magician". He made a blast so powerful that Bakura was believed to have died. He continued to serve Atem as the Dark Magician, and even destroyed Bakura's Diabound during their fight at Kul Elna. Ka Mahado has Summoned the following ka. * Magus of Illusion * Dark Magician (as combination of his soul and the Illusion Magician) Abilities Mahado is capable of using Heka and has performed the following spells. * Afterworld Warp: By creating two portals, he is able to redirect attacks. This mimics the effect of the card, "Magic Cylinder". * Magic Blast: A powerful blast of magical energy. * Thousand (Black) Magic Blasts: A wave of magical explosions. * Dark Magic (Black Magic)': The special attack of "Dark Magician". Afterworld Warp.jpg | Afterworld Warp Magic Blast.jpg | Magic Blast References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters